Czupiradło
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Pieczeniowa niespodzianka" }} Fretka zostaje źle ostrzyżona i musi skorzystać z urządzenia Fineasza i Ferba na porost włosów, aby naprawić swoją fryzurę, gdyż idzie na Spotkanie na Rzecz Zagrożonych Gatunków z Jeremiaszem i jego mamą. Nieoczekiwanie działanie urządzenia wymyka się spod kontroli. W tym czasie doktor Dundersztyc buduje Bardzo, Bardzo Zły-Inator. Fabuła Na początku odcinka widzimy Stefę, która rozmawiając przez telefon z Fretką wbiega do domu Flynn-Fletcherów z powodu paniki Fretki. Otwiera drzwi do pokoju dziewczyny i widzi Fretkę z nienaturalnie pociętymi włosami. Fretka tłumaczy, że chciała się ostrzyc na spotkanie o zagrożonych gatunkach, na które miała iść z Jeremiaszem i jego mamą. Całą winę zwala na internetowy kurs fryzjerski. W tym samym czasie do pokoju wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb i po namowie siostry zgadzają się przywrócić jej dawną fryzurę. Pepe trafia do swojej bazy, gdzie Monogram mówi mu, że Dundersztyc bardzo często przesiaduje w swej piwnicy i zbiera części ze starych inatorów. Tymczasem bracia zakończyli maszynę do włosów. Radzą Fretce usiąść na krześle z urządzeniem na głowie i włączyć na poziom 5 przez 30 minut. Chwilę później Jeremiasz dzwoni do Fretki i oznajmia jej, że będzie po nią za 10 minut. Stefa za namową Fretki ustawia maszynę na 20 poziom, a po dziesieciu sekundach włosy Fretki powracają do normy. Jednak nastolatki nie zauważają, że na szyi Fretki także pojawia się pojedynczy kosmyk włosów. Pepe wchodzi do kryjówki Dundersztyca, gdy ten gra na organach. Dziobak zostaje unieruchomiony w jednym z organów. Dundersztyc pokazuje mu swój BardzoZłoInator i wyjaśnia mu, że został on zbudowany z pozostałości po poprzednich inatorach. Dodatkowo wyjawia mu, że sam nie wie, co robi jego inator, i dowie się włączając go nad miastem. Tymczasem Fretka, Jeremiasz i jego mama docierają na spotkanie i zajmują stolik. Fretce niespodziewanie wyrastają włosy na nogach. Jeremiasz mówi nastolatce, że ma resztki jedzenia na ustach. Ta wystraszona kryje się pod pobliski stół i odkrywa, że wyrosły jej wąsy. Fretka dzwoni do Fineasza skarżyć się na wynalazek i prosić o pomoc. Pepe wraz z Dundersztycem unoszą sie nad Danville na wachadłowcu Dundersztyca. Fretka używając stołu jako ukrycia przenosi się za kulisy sceny. Tam przypadkowo wytrąca profesora, który miał właśnie przemawiać. Fretka pozbawiona ukrycia pojawia się na scenie. Jest już cała pokryta pomarańczowym futrem, więc Mama Jeremiasza myli ją z orangutanem mandarynkowym. Dziewczyna rzuca się do ucieczki, a pani Johnson biegnie tuż za nią. Fineasz i Ferb przybiegają pod budynek z depilatorem i widzą jak Fretka wspina się na dach. Tymczasem Dundersztyc postanawia coś zjeść. Pepe wydostaje się z pułapki i zaczyna walczyć z swoim nemezis. Podczas walki słoik miodu wylewa się na Dundersztyca. Funkcjonariusz kontroli zwierząt przybywa na dach budynku, by uśpić orangutana (Fretkę). Oddaje strzał z broni na usypiające strzałki, lecz chybia. Strzała odbija sie po kolei od wielu rzeczy i trafia w jego tyłek. Spokojny głosem mówi jeszcze do Pani Johnson i oddaje jej broń. Ta zaczyna czytać instrukcję dołączoną do broni. Fineasz odpala depilator. Wszystkie niepotrzebne włosy zlatują z Fretki i powraca jej normalna fryzura. Pepe przejmuje kontrolę nad wahadłowcem i uniemożliwia Dundersztycowi złapanie równowagi. Po chwili włosy, które zwiały z Fretki, przklejają sie do miodu, którym Dundersztyc jest pokryty. Doktor spada z wachadłowca na dach biblioteki. Pani Johnson kończy czytanie instrukcji do bronii i wystrzeliwuje celny strzał w kierunku Dundersztyca. Ten upada prosto w ramiona Fretki. Pani Johnson składa gratulacje dziewczynie, że udało jej się go złapać. Następnie widzimy Dundersztyca w rezerwacie dla orangutanów mandarynkowych. Ten zaczyna śpiewać o swojej aktualnej sytuacji, jednak po chwili traci przytomność Zakończenie Z napisami końcowymi leci orginalna wersja piosenki "Pepe pan dziobak" Piosenki *''Ktoś strzelił mi prosto w zad'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba brak Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wchodzi na drzewo i siadając na jajku będącym w gnieździe, otwiera przejście. Dżingiel zła Tekst z dżingla zła Dundersztyca. Jeśli w danym odcinku nie występuje: wpisać brak. Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Mama Jeremiasza w tym odcinku występuje, jak na razie, najdłużej w serii. *Pierwszy raz Dundersztyc nawet nie wypróbował swego inatora. *Drugi raz Fretka nie chce przyłapać braci (pierwszy - "Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij"). *Czwarty raz Fretka spotyka się z Dundersztycem. *Odcinek nie wyjaśnia, po raz pierwszy, co robi inator Dundersztyca. *Matka Reginalda pojawia się na Kweście Na Rzecz Zagrożonych Gatunków, *Odcinek ten nie wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób Dundersztyc powrócił do Danville z rezerwatu orangutanów mandarynkowych. Powiązanie z serią *Fretka ponownie ubiera swoją różową suknię ("Pan Dziobak"). *Jeremiasz ponowie ubiera swój smoking ("Oszukać system", "Wrażenie tonięcia"). *Dziewczyna z reklamy "Super Młodej", pojawia się ponownie, w filmie wideo na temat pięknych włosów ("Atak 15-metrowej siostry"). *Jest to drugi epizod, który pokazuje wydarzenia od rana do nocy ("Pan Dziobak"). *Dyskobol występuje po raz trzeci ("Lato to wrażeń moc", "Grecki jak błyskawica"). *Inator Dundersztyca jest wykonany z inatorów, które występowały wcześniej, więc wszystkie one pojawiają sie po raz drugi. *Dundersztyc mówi: "Czy to włosy?" kiedy zostaje pokryty włosami Fretki. Ona mówi to samo w odcinku "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", kiedy razem z Jeremiaszem ląduje w kontenerze z włosami. *Fretka w ten sam sposób kalkuluje i przyśpiesza działanie maszyny na porost włosów, jak Stefa w odcinku "Księżycowa farma", przyśpieszyła czas gotowania żeberek. Aluzje *'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' - Dundersztyc gra na organach przed wyjaśnieniem swego planu tak jak Ganodorf przed ostatnią bitwą. *'King Kong' - gdy Fretka i Dundersztyc są na szczycie muzeum jest to scena podobna z filmu "King Kong" Błędy *Stefa narzeka, że jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziała "Gdzie jest Pepe?", chociaż powiedziała to w odcinku "Przestań grać w tego golfa" *thumb|Oko StefyKiedy Stefa stoi przy Fretce w jej pokoju, lampka z lustra przebija się przez jej oko. *Kiedy Major Monogram rozmawia z Pepe, obok agenta widać gniazdo z jajkiem, ale kiedy dziobak wychodzi, w gnieździe znajduje się pęknięte jajko. *Buty Jeremiasza zmieniają kolor od czarnego do zielonego, kiedy stoi przed wejściem do muzeum. *Kiedy Stefa mówi "Gdzie jest Pepe?", laptop Fretki znika. *Kiedy Fineasz strzela w Fretkę depilatorem, WSZYSTKIE jej włosy powinny zostać usunięte.